


Catherine was Great

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: silence</p><p>The <a href="http://krugerdavenport.wordpress.com/2013/03/06/mae-west-photobombed-by-my-father-in-1944/">title</a> is a Mae West reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catherine was Great

Words were power once. Words had been a wintery wind binding her life to that one perfect moment, preserving her glittering past. The wind had betrayed her, trapping her in a cage as cold as ice but as glittering as the sun, trapping her in the hollow shell of the only thing she'd ever wanted, trapping her where the screams raging in her mind echoed around her as little more than muffled whimpers, a dissonant din, a faint shade of the shrieking storm that only she could hear.

Fire came as a relief, allowing her to sink, finally, into silence.


End file.
